a plan
by KelticDream13
Summary: When Hayes wants to open a safe, Curry gets him out of town. But when an accident befalls on of them, and they end up at a cabin...
1. Default Chapter

Now in my version, the two are cousins, since no proof exist that says they weren't.   
  
Hayes sat with his head leaning back against the bed frame. He was thinking. The kid was shaving, and glanced at his cousin in the mirror. He wondered what was going through the other mans head. He moved the razor carefully so as not to cut his chin. He wiped the sharp blade on the towel and put the blade down carefully on the table he began to splash his face with the cool water. When he opened his eyes as he wiped his face he glanced in the mirror again and saw the bed empty. He turned, and sure enough Hayes wasn't there. The door was closed. He hadn't heard it open. He glanced at the window and saw the curtains blowing. He walked over and put his head out, there sat Hayes. Watching the street from his perch on the flat roof.   
  
"Hayes what are you doing out there?"  
  
"Thinking. That new bank across the street. I was in there yesterday. The safe, is one I haven't tried before." Curry saw the look in the other mans eyes and shook his head.   
  
"Heyes you forget it, and forget it now. Got that? NO! N0! and if you try it I will just have to shoot you." Hayes smiled at his partner.   
  
"You wouldn't do that to me. You know that." Hayes smiled that smile and Curry returned it.   
  
"Maybe not, but I will tie you up till you come to your senses. You want to rob a bank? Did you hit your head somewhere?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. I just want to see if I can open that safe. See if I still got the touch." Curry grabbed Hayes arm and pulled. Heyes came back in the window.   
  
Curry began to grab the bags, and fastening his gunbelt around his waist. Heyes looked puzzled.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We are leaving town. Before you do something we will both regret. Lom will be throwing us both in jail." Hayes just grabbed his bag and pulled his hat on. He smiled at Currys back as they walked out the door. Curry was unaware of the smile that quickly vanished from his cousins face.   
  
As they rode out of town. Both glanced at the bank, and then the sheriffs office. It was early morning, and they could travel a long way before sunset. Maybe to another town. Though Curry hoped that it would take a couple of days, so Hayes would get over whatever was wrong with him. 


	2. stormy weather

The sudden thunderstorm burst over head and quickly soaked the two men riding. Curry cursed under his breath, and looked at his partner. Who seemed not bothered at all by the rain running down his neck. There were surrounded by trees, and both knew they had to get out from under them as the rumbled of thunder followed by the bright flash of lightning flashed overhead. Moving their horses in the direction of the clearing by the creek. As they cleared it, both smelled the sharp scent, and felt the hairs on their necks and arms rise. Light flashed and sparks flew as lightning struck the tree to their left. It cracked and burst into flame, and several heavy branches began to fall. Curry leaped off his horse and ran behind a tree. Hayes attempted to get his horse under control as it reared. Throwing Hayes, he landed heavily on the ground on his back.   
  
Curry turned and looked around the tree just as the tree branch came crashing on poor Hayes. His horses bolted and ran. Curry forgetting himself and ran to his partner.  
  
"Hayes!" He grabbed the large branch that was about four arms thick. Curry actually managed to move it off, as the flames were doused by the rain. He leaned over his partner. A shaky hand touching the side of his face. Hayes lay unconcious. "Wake up Hayes, do you hear me? Wake up!" He lightly slapped the other mans face. Growing worried that he was still not coming around. He checked his partners ribs where the branch had hit him. He could feel the two broken ribs. The storm forgotten, as the Kid tried to figure out what he was going to do. Looking around he spotted a large cabin not far away. Smoke was coming from the chimney. He got up and went and picked up the reins of his horse that lay on the ground, the horse standing there, waiting. He lead the horse over and stopped. As gently as he could he lifted Hayes up and smacked Hayes on the cheek again, calling his name. This time he got a response. He moaned, and his eyes flicked open. Though they were not focused.   
  
"Heyes, come on now. I'll help you, got to get on my horse." He lifted Hayes foot and put it in the stirup. Hayes leaned into the horse. He pushed him up, and Hayes swung his leg over and leaned over the neck of the horse. Curry swung easily up behind him. He pulled Hayes back against him and headed for the cabin.   
  
The door swung open as Curry pulled the horse to a stop in front of the cabin. A tall man came out, a rifle in his hands. He stood on the porch looking out into the rain at the two riders.   
  
"We need some help, my friend here is hurt. We mean you no harm." The man studied them for a moment and then motioned them in. Curry slid from the horse and grabbed Hayes as he fell sideways. Curry held him and put him on his feet, holding up. Heyes looked up, smiled crookedly.  
  
"The horse moved." Curry just nodded and moved slowly towards the porch. Where the man stood.   
  
Inside the cabin a fire burned bright in the fireplace,and a pot of what smelled like stew simmered. A simple cabin with hard wood furniture with dark cushions. a wooden oak table, and two benches on either side. A sink, and a cabnet to one corner. Curtains for doors to other rooms. A side table with a few dishes, and a delicate coffee pot and several cups. Two rocking chairs by the fire completed the room. A hook rug between.   
  
Then man pointed towards the room to the right, and Curry lead Hayes towards and through the curtain. Inside was a simple rope bed, with a feather mattress, and a quilt topping it. The man moved to pull the cover back as Curry, sat Hayes on the only other furniture in the room, a stool. He sat him down, and began to remove his soaked shirt. The man helped hold him up while Curry got him out of the wet clothes. Then helped put the dark haired man to bed.   
  
"I'll get you some hot coffee, and some dry clothes." He left the two alone. Curry sat down on the side of the bed, and pulled the cover up to Hayes neck.   
  
"Maybe we should have stayed in town." He said to no one. He watched for a moment, but the other man slept on. The ribs were a nice shade of purple. Not one of Hayes better colors. He got up and went to the other room. The man turned and placed a hot cup of coffee on the table. Curry sat down.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Thaddeus Jones. My friend in there is Joshua Smith. Nice of you to help us."  
  
"Well young man, I have needed help a time or two. So how did he get hurt? By the way my name is Dave Carson."  
  
"We were traveling when the storm hit, tried to get out from under the trees, lightning hit a tree, Joshua got hit by a branch." The man stood up, and went to the fire.   
  
"I recond you are a mite hungry. I got some stew, venison stew." He took two plates he had by the fire and began to fill them. Curry felt his stomach rumble. Carson brought over the plates and placed a steaming plate in front of Curry.   
  
"Thank you, it smells really good." He took a bite and found it delicious. He smiled and the older man smiled back. They ate in silence after that. Curry saw a picture on the wall, of a woman and man both young, on their wedding day. Carson saw, and nodded at the picture.   
  
"My wife and me, 40 years ago." A moan interupted and Curry quickly got to his feet and went to the other room. "Hey boy, you should change your clothes fore you get sick." He handed him the clothes. "Was my boys, around your age." Curry nodded and headed out of the room.  
  
Inside the small room, Hayes was just opening his eyes. Those dark expressive eyes, clear and alert. Curry sat down, and put a hand to Hayes head. No fever he could find, yet.   
  
"I'm fine kid, are you?" Curry put his finger to his lips, and Hayes nodded. He had slipped. "Where are we?  
  
"We are at a cabin, a man named Dave Carson took us in. Good cook too, unlike you." Hayes tried to sit up and the pain made him lay back.   
  
"See if I cook anymore rabbit stew for you." His breathing was shallow, and his words slow and strung out. He put a hand to his ribs. "Well when it stops raining we can leave."   
  
"Don't think so, you can't ride those ribs could go through your lungs. Got to heal."   
  
"Thats right young man, listen to your friend here. Here is some food to help you get better." Hayes smiled up at the older man. The lean man with his hair neatly combed, and clean shaven, his clothes a little rumpled. But he had kind eyes. He looked into Hayes dark eyes, and liked what he saw.   
  
Hayes took the plate, and began to eat. He had to agree the food was good. The older man sat on the stool, watching. He began to tell stories as the dark haired man ate his dinner.   
  
Next morning Curry awoke before first light, and looked over at his cousin. Hayes was watching him. Curry got up from his bed on the floor and stretched. " Sorry about you having the floor, tonight I will take it."   
  
"I don't think so, you would never get off the floor."   
  
"Maybe. But I am getting up. And don't tell me I can't. I got to go." Curry just smiled and reached out a hand and helped his cousin up, and then Hayes remembered he was naked. He turned to Curry and motioned for his pants. He took the pants and pulled them on, with small grunts, and his face ashen as he leaned over. When he was done he staggered out the door, and across the main room and out the door. Curry came into the room, and found the old man, cooking. Carson looked over his shoulder. He had the table set.   
  
"Have a seat, it has been a long time since I had any company to cook for. Didn't mean to talk your ear off last night."   
  
"We enjoyed it. You're good company to be around. Good cook too. Who taught you to cook like that?"  
  
"My mother, and my wife. Said I might one day need to know how. But I still burn the biscuits." He smiled and glanced at the picture on the wall.   
  
When Hayes returned, the two men were sitting at the table with filled plates, and Hayes sat down and began to eat his. The rain had stopped sometime during the night.   
  
The old man watched the two youngsters. He liked them. He hoped they would stay around a while. He was lonely, had been since his wife died. No one ever came this way. Not since his son left. When he joined that gang of outlaws. He wondered where he was. That mister Smith looked something like his boy. Jeff was probably dead, outlaws usually end up that way. He was glad Maddy his wife had not lived to see how their son turned out. 


End file.
